


I’ve Got Your Love to Keep Me Warm

by inspireme87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Christmas Fluff, Christmas tree shopping, Chronic Pain, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Lexaven, Married Couple, Married Sex, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspireme87/pseuds/inspireme87
Summary: “God, that was amazing.” Lexa manages to get out between breaths, and Raven just hums against her neck before pulling back to look in Lexa’s eyes.“Yeah it was.” She smirks while biting her lower lip, and Lexa can’t help but smile back. If it were anyone else, it might be annoying, but the way Raven’s cockiness mixes with her nerdiness and vulnerability, is truly breathtaking.





	I’ve Got Your Love to Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on posting this before Christmas, but got caught up in all the holiday craziness. Hoping you still enjoy reading, even if I am a few days late. Enjoy all the Lexaven domesticity, smut and feels!
> 
> Also, special thanks to Fabmerch who encouraged me to start posting my fanfic in the first place! None of this would be possible without your support! Thank you friend!

It’s their first Christmas together as a married couple, but their fourth Christmas together as a couple. This year Raven insists that they go cut down their own Christmas tree because they are married and living in their new home and, “It’s just something married couples should do babe.” Lexa thinks it sounds like more trouble than it’s worth, but she agrees because it seems really important to Raven that they do so. Before they leave, Lexa does a little research online about how to select the best Christmas tree. She ends up getting distracted by Pinterest, finding endless pictures of beautifully decorated Christmas trees which she totally does not make a new Pinterest board for. 

Raven drives them to a Christmas tree farm about twenty minutes outside the city, and when they arrive Lexa sees endless rows of trees and actually starts to get excited. She’s never seen so many Christmas trees in her life and she’s excited to be sharing this experience with the woman she loves. Raven is grinning from ear to ear as she turns off the car and puts on her gloves and hat, and Lexa can’t help but stare and think about how lucky she is to have met someone so beautiful in so many ways. She must be staring for awhile because Raven looks over at her with a questioning look.

“You ready?” She asks, with her sparkling smile and warm brown eyes, and Lexa just nods, swallowing the emotion in the back of her throat and offering her a small smile.

“Let’s go.” She says.

They step out of the car and Lexa feels the chill of the wind against her face. Even though she’s bundled up and relatively warm, she still hates the feeling of the cold. She’s grateful when she makes her way around the car and reaches for Raven’s hand. The warmth in Raven’s eyes and smile help to chase away the cold. 

Raven buys them some hot cocoa at a stand right inside the gate, and Lexa immediately feels better. She loves that Raven doesn’t even have to ask if she wants any hot cocoa, she just knows instinctively that she will. The casual intimacy of the moment is not lost on her. It seems like such a small and simple thing, but to Lexa it’s a big thing and a reminder of why she loves Raven so much. No matter what crazy adventures Raven takes them on, she always makes sure Lexa’s comfort is paramount and that her needs are being taken care of. Raven returns with the hot cocoa and before she can even hand it to her, Lexa leans in to give her a kiss. It’s soft and sweet, but filled with intention and feeling and Raven lets out a little hum before they both pull apart.

“What was that for?” She asks a little breathless.

“Nothing. I just really love you.”

“I love you too, Lex.” Raven says soft and sincere. “Are you ready to get our tree?” She asks, handing Lexa the cocoa. Lexa breathes it in and takes a sip, and smiles when she tastes the hint of cinnamon. Raven is just looking at her, smiling with excitement and love, and Lexa can think of nothing she wants to do more.

“I’m ready.” Lexa says, looping her arm with Raven’s. “Lead the way.”

*

One thing that Lexa comes to learn about Raven is that when it comes to picking out Christmas trees, she’s extremely picky. It seems like it takes them forever to find a tree that is suitable to her. After what seems like almost an hour of traipsing around endless rows of trees, Raven finally picks one that, if Lexa’s being honest, looks like all the other trees they’ve seen. She’s so grateful that the hunt is finally over that she nods enthusiastically when Raven asks if she likes it. Raven seems so proud and excited and Lexa really doesn’t want to bring her down, but at this point she can barely feel her face, all of her cocoa is gone, and she really needs to pee. 

Raven signals to the owner who comes over to cut down their tree while Raven and Lexa make their way back to the small shop so Lexa can pee and Raven can pay for the tree. Lexa’s body immediately feels relief at the warmth of the indoors, and she takes her time in the restroom before she has to step outside and face the cold again. When she gets outside, the tree has already been bound and the owner is helping Raven secure it to the roof of their car. 

Lexa walks up to Raven so she can get the keys out of her pocket and warm up the car. She comes up behind her, reaching into her coat pockets to search for the keys, and Raven just leans back so their bodies are pressed together. She slips her hands into her pockets to cover Lexa’s hands and secure them to her hips, and Lexa gives them a gentle squeeze. They both let out a contented sigh and Lexa leans forward to take in Raven’s warmth and weight, and bury her face in the warmth of her chestnut hair and scarf. She closes her eyes and revels in the feel, loving how perfectly they fit together. 

Raven’s breath hitches and she shivers. “Jesus, your nose is cold!” 

Lexa chuckles, “Yeah, that’s what happens when you walk around in the freezing cold for hours.” She huffs.

“Oh, stop being so dramatic.” Raven scoffs. “We were only looking for forty-five minutes tops.” Lexa grunts and burrows her face further into Raven’s hair and scarf until she finds the warm skin of her neck. She presses a gentle kiss to it, causing Raven to suck in a sharp breath.

“Close enough.” Lexa breaths out and she can feel the way Raven shivers as her warm breath ghosts across her skin. “Now, give me the keys so I can warm up the car.” 

Raven just nods. Releasing Lexa’s hands and giving her the keys. Lexa pecks her on the lips before unlocking the car, sliding into the passenger seat and reaching over the console to start the car. It takes a few minutes but the car starts to warm up and Lexa reaches over to turn on some Christmas music just as Raven opens the door to get in behind the wheel. 

“God, I didn’t realize how cold it really was out there. I think I was so cold that I just went kind of numb.” Raven says as she rubs her hands together, holding them up to the vents and trying to get warm.

“Well, hate to say that I told you so, but...” Lexa trails off giving Raven a slightly smug look. 

Raven just rolls her eyes playfully and smiles back before wincing and reaching a hand down to rub her left thigh. Lexa tries not to overreact. She’d been worried that walking around for so long would be taxing on Raven’s injured hip and leg. But she’d also known better than to ask if Raven felt okay while they were searching for the tree. She knows Raven is strong and capable of doing anything she puts her mind to, even if it leads to some pain she has to deal with later. 

Earlier on in her injury Raven would push herself way past her limits to the point that her body would have to completely break down before she would stop and limit herself. But over time she learned to cope better and would only push herself so far before stopping or taking a break. It was hard for Lexa to see Raven in pain, but she knew Raven would have some degree of pain anyway, so it was all about pain management. 

Lexa was happy to do what she could to help relieve the pain. Whether it was through massages, sex, or drawing Raven a warm bath in the jacuzzi tub that Lexa had insisted they get installed to help with Raven’s muscle tension and pain; Lexa was happy to help. Over time they both found a good rhythm for coping with Raven’s pain. It had taken Lexa awhile to convince Raven to let her help, because Raven thought it was unfair that she couldn’t offer her more back, but Lexa had ensured her that having sex or taking baths and giving Raven massages was something she enjoyed. It became a point of contention when Raven refused her help, despite Lexa hating seeing her in pain and feeling helpless to do anything. 

Over time Raven started to trust Lexa and accept her help, realizing it was causing more problems in their relationship to constantly reject it. Especially since Lexa’s methods usually worked. Now it’s just a part of their daily lives and routine. They both help take care of each other in the ways the other needs.

Lexa reaches over a hand to rub Raven’s lower back. “You okay?” She asks quietly, and Raven just winces as she continues to massage her leg.

“Yeah, I mean my leg hurts, I think I just pushed myself a little too hard.”

“Do you want me to drive?” 

“Would you mind?” Raven asks and Lexa just shakes her head, leaning in to give Raven a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Of course not.” She says softly, tucking a lock of chestnut hair behind Raven’s ear. 

Lexa steps out of the car, and quickly makes her way to the drivers side door just as Raven starts getting out. She reaches out a hand to steady her, and Raven takes it without a second thought. Again, it’s such a small thing, but to Lexa it means everything. Especially after all the time and struggle it took for them to get to this point. Where they’re able to trust one another and freely give and receive the other’s help. Raven doesn’t even give Lexa a hard time when she insists on walking her to the passenger side of the car and opening the door for her. 

Raven scoots into the seat. Giving Lexa a smile as she closes the door. 

“Thanks,” Raven says when Lexa settles in behind the wheel, adjusting the seat and mirrors. 

“Of course,” Lexa responds, reaching for Raven’s hand and bringing it up to her lips for a gentle kiss. Lexa is so in love and she can’t stop staring at Raven’s sweet and easygoing smile. 

“What?” Raven asks, and Lexa realizes she must have been staring for awhile now, but she doesn’t even feel embarrassed about it. How could she when Raven is looking and smiling at her like that?

“I really love you, you know?” 

“I really love you too, babe.” Raven says, mirroring Lexa’s earlier actions as she brings Lexa’s hand up for a kiss. 

They both just sit there staring at each other for a few more minutes, gently squeezing and rubbing each other’s hands as Christmas music plays softly in the background. 

Raven leans in to give Lexa a soft kiss that she returns. The kiss is slow and intimate and sweet, and when they pull back for some air, they both just stare at each other for a few more precious moments taking each other in. Lexa can’t help but let out a shaky sigh. The hot humid feel of Raven’s breath mingling with her own and the look of desire in her warm brown eyes create such a heady feel, that all Lexa can think about is getting Raven home so she can show her just how much she loves her. 

“Take me home, Lex.” Raven breathes out softly in the space between them, pressing their foreheads together. 

Lexa’s heart is racing, her breathing coming out more ragged than before and all she can manage to do is nod, not trusting herself with words right now. Her desire is overwhelming and she knows that if they don’t end this moment soon, they might not make it home. So Lexa pulls back quickly to face forward and turns on Raven’s seat warmer, knowing it will help her muscles relax. She looks in the rear view mirror before putting the car in reverse and pulling out onto the road. 

The sun is starting to set as flurries fall from the sky. Christmas music plays softly in the background and Raven’s hand feels warm and soft in her own, and Lexa can’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be. 

Everything about this moment is perfect. 

*

When they get home, they manage to get the tree off the roof, which is much easier than putting it on the roof. Lexa thought the tree would be heavy due to the size, but it’s surprisingly light, and the two of them are easily able to carry it inside. Lexa is able to convince Raven to leave the tree in the garage for them to decorate tomorrow. It’s late and getting dark outside, and all Lexa wants to do is sink into a warm bath with the woman she loves. 

They take a warm bath in their jacuzzi tub. 

Lexa lights a few candles, dims the light and turns on the old record player in the corner. She helps Raven take off her clothes and brace and lower herself into the tub. Lexa takes off her own clothes so she can slip into the warm water and join her; settling in behind Raven so she’s sitting snugly between her legs and leaning back against Lexa’s chest. Raven takes Lexa’s hand and carefully removes both of their wedding rings, placing them on a small side table by the tub. She reaches out to turn on the jets and they both sigh, relishing in the feeling of their warm, wet skin pressed together and the steady pressure of the jets.

After a few minutes of this, Lexa taps Raven’s shoulder and kisses the sensitive spot behind her ear, and Raven shivers and leans forward to give Lexa better access to her back and neck. Lexa reaches her hands up and gently starts to massage the muscles at the base of Raven’s skull, then moves gently down her neck and shoulders and is happy when she feels Raven’s body start to relax, the tension from earlier leaving. Despite the fact that Raven’s injury is mostly in her lower back and leg, all of her muscles get tense from the way she’s constantly having to overuse the right side of her body to support the left. Lexa kneads the soft smooth skin, stopping to pay special attention to the muscles that feel the most tense, slowly making her way down to her lower back and hips. Raven lets out a groan, and Lexa knows that’s a good sign. 

“God that feels good.” Raven says as she leans forward and grips Lexa’s calves. Lexa just hums in response and leans forward to press a few kisses to the back of her neck. She continues to massage the stiff muscles of Raven’s lower back and hips, dipping her thumbs lower to massage the tense muscles of her ass. 

When the muscles finally start to settle, Lexa loops her right arm around Raven’s waist, pulling her back against her chest so she can reach down and massage Raven’s left thigh. Raven hisses in pain and Lexa tries to keep the pressure gentle, but firm. She knows this is always the most painful part for Raven, but she knows that ultimately the painful massage will help Raven feel a world of relief when she’s done. At first it used to make Lexa feel really upset to have to do this. The idea of adding to Raven’s pain in any way made her feel sick. But ultimately she knew the temporary pain would help her feel better, and over time she’s been able to adjust by finding ways to distract Raven from the pain. Whether that’s using her free hand to trace gentle circles on Raven’s stomach, gently massaging her scalp and neck, trailing kisses along the soft skin of her shoulders and neck, or a combination of all three.

After their earlier heated encounter in the car, Lexa shifts between stroking Ravens stomach and breasts, while pressing open-mouth kisses up and down her neck. It seems to be incredibly effective based on Raven’s arching and moaning and Lexa can feel herself getting aroused. By the time it’s all over, Raven’s body is pliant and relaxed and she twists her body around so she can give Lexa a warm, deep kiss. And it’s everything Lexa has ever wanted. The kiss is filled with an intensity that speaks of passion and gratitude and love. 

Lexa loves it. She loves knowing that she’s been able to make Raven’s body feel good. Loves the way Raven smiles and relaxes when her pain is relieved. Loves Raven’s warm deep kisses and the feeling of her soft skin gliding against her own. She loves the soft press of Raven’s breasts against her chest and the way she trails kisses along her jaw and neck. She especially loves the way Raven softly traces her hips before slipping a hand between her thighs to where she wants it the most. 

The contact with her clit, causes Lexa to tremble and gasp. Her hips arch forward into Raven’s touch, needing to feel more.

“God, babe you’re so fucking hot.” Raven mumbles all hot and breathy against her neck. 

The feeling makes Lexa shiver, and she’s helpless to stop the soft moans and gasps she lets out as Raven continues rubbing her clit, steadily increasing the pace and sucking steamy kisses along her neck. She can feel herself getting close and when Raven hits a particularly sensitive spot, she lets out a needy whimper as her eyes roll back and her head drops back against the edge of the tub, giving Raven better access to her neck. Raven hums and sucks on her pulse point, speeding up her fingers, and Lexa’s whole body is flooded with pleasure. Raven slips a finger inside of her, and Lexa is so turned on that she feels her walls already starting to flutter. Raven just moans and pants against her neck, curling her finger inside of her and using her thumb to trace circles around her clit. Lexa is so close to coming, and if Raven just keeps touching her like that it will all be over in seconds.

“Raven,” She manages to get out between moans. 

“It’s okay, come for me Lex.” She says, slipping another finger inside of her and curling them just right. And that’s all it takes. Lexa’s whole body tenses and arches in pleasure as she cries out, crashing over the edge, and she’s barely done with her first orgasm before Raven pulls her fingers out to rub rapidly against her clit and Lexa is crashing over the edge again. Raven slips her fingers back inside pumping them in and out slowly as Lexa comes down from her high, the aftershocks of her orgasm still rippling through her. 

Raven continues to trail steamy kisses along her neck, before shifting up to her ear and whispering out a breathy, “Fuck, that was hot,” and gently sucking on the lobe. Lexa clenches around Raven’s fingers one final time and when it’s finally over her whole body slumps, completely spent. Raven continues to cover her neck with warm, open-mouth kisses as Lexa tries to catch her breath.

“God, that was amazing.” Lexa manages to get out between breaths, and Raven just hums against her neck before pulling back to look in Lexa’s eyes. 

“Yeah it was.” She smirks while biting her lower lip, and Lexa can’t help but smile back. If it were anyone else, it might be annoying, but the way Raven’s cockiness mixes with her nerdiness and vulnerability, is truly breathtaking.

“I love you.” Lexa breathes out, tucking a strand of wet hair behind Raven’s ear and placing a hand on Raven’s chest, over her heart. And Raven just looks at her like she’s hung the moon.

“I love you too. So much.” She says back, voice trembling, barely above a whisper.

Lexa doesn’t waste anymore time, just pulls Raven in close to give her a long, languid kiss. The kiss combined with the steam from the water creates a heady feel as their lips slide hotly and easily against each other, and they both moan before deepening it. 

Lexa slips her hands down to squeeze Raven’s ass, pulling her flush against her thigh and hip. Raven hums into their kiss and rolls her hips forward and they both moan as Raven’s center glides across the top of Lexa’s thigh. 

Lexa bends her knee, tensing the muscles of her thigh to give Raven more friction where she needs it and Raven breaks the kiss to moan into Lexa’s neck, and grip the edges of the tub so she can pull herself forward and grind her clit against Lexa’s smooth skin. Despite the water, Lexa can still feel some of Raven’s slickness as she continues to ride her leg. She helps Raven’s back and forth movement—one hand on her ass and the other on her hip as Raven gradually increase her speed and moans.

“Fuck Lex, I’m so close.” She pants out, before crashing their lips together, continuing to ride Lexa’s thigh. 

Raven’s movements become needy and frantic, so Lexa slips a hand down Raven’s stomach to tease her clit with her thumb. It seems to be just what Raven needs and within seconds, she’s tossing her head back, crying out in pleasure as her orgasm hits. Her whole body arches back in a beautiful line and she’s stunning. Lexa can hardly believe how beautiful she looks in the throws of passion; can hardly believe she’s hers. Lexa grips Raven’s hips, sliding her against her thigh to ride out her orgasm. She leans forward to capture a nipple with her lips, gently sucking and licking until Raven comes down from her high. 

“Holy fuck, that was amazing.” Raven breathes out before collapsing against Lexa’s chest. Lexa just hums and pulls Raven close, adjusting them into a more comfortable position. She traces gentle fingers through Raven’s hair and down her back, and all she can think is how much she loves Raven like this. So open, vulnerable and relaxed. It’s so beautiful that it literally makes Lexa’s heart ache.

“You’re always so good to me, Lex.” Raven breathes out against her neck.

Lexa doesn’t reply, just pulls Raven up into a soft, lazy kiss. 

When it’s over, they pull back to look in each other’s eyes and rest their foreheads together. Lexa’s heart feels so full that she can’t help the tear that escapes her eye. Raven pulls back, wiping away the tear and kissing her cheek and Lexa can see the emotion in her eyes too. 

Lexa is grateful that they don’t have to exchange words when they’re like this. Both of them can get soft and emotional after sex. After moments of closeness and intimacy, and days like today when they do something so domestic and intimate and get to take care of each other in the way that the other needs. With the childhoods both of them had, neither of them ever imagined they could have a life like this. One filled with intensity and passion, consistency and love, all wrapped up in the boring domesticity and traditions that both of them always craved but never got to experience until they met each other. It’s more than either of them could have ever dreamed of or hoped for, and they never stop feeling grateful for it.

“You okay?” Raven asks, gently stroking Lexa’s cheek.

“More than okay.” Lexa says softly, giving Raven a small smile. “It’s just...” Lexa trails off, swallowing hard and trying to reign in some of her emotion so she can speak, “I never thought I could be this happy. Feel this loved.” 

Raven gives her a watery smile. “I know. I never knew it was possible to feel the way I do about you. To feel so loved and taken care of. My whole life I had to take care of myself and rely on myself, and then I found you.” 

“If I remember correctly, I think technically I’m the one that found you.” Lexa teases, remembering the way the two of them met. 

Raven rolls her eyes playfully before she takes on a more serious tone. “We found each other.” She says with a hint of desperation and awe. 

“I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else.”

“Luckily for you, you’ll never have to.” Raven says before reaching for both of their rings and slipping them back on. 

Lexa twines their fingers together before placing them over her heart and Raven looks at her with tears in her eyes and love in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feedback and Kudos give me life!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr: lexxaven


End file.
